The Journey
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Rukia estava prestes a completar 18 anos, e como toda moça do Clã, predestinada a casar-se com alguém com quem seu pai escolhera. No baile de apresentação dos noivos, algo acontece e muda o destino de Rukia. O que será?
1. Chapter 1

**Shipper: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Disclaimer:** Bleach NÃO me pertence.

**- Introdução - **

**Chapter 1**

"Kuchiki Byakuya era casado com Hisana; Mesmo com o passar dos anos, Byakuya mantinha a postura de conservador. Tinham uma única filha, esta se chamava Rukia. Ela estava prestes a fazer 18 anos, e como toda moça do Clã Kuchiki, estava predestinada a casar-se com um rapaz a qual seu pai havia escolhido. Como era tradição, o pai da moça marcava um baile para _apresentar_ o noivo aos familiares e amigos."

- Eu já disse que não vou me casar com ele! – dizia Rukia à mãe.

- Mas querida, ele é um bom rapaz. – Hisana tentava acalmar a filha.

- Mas eu nem sequer o conheço! – gritava – Como querem que eu me case com ele?

- Minha filha, você conhece as tradições do Clã.

- Que as mudem, então! – disse encarando a mãe.

- Com licença. – disse a empregada ao entrar no quarto – O senhor Ashido chegou.

- Obrigada, Saiyuki. Avise meu marido que já vamos. – disse Hisana.

- Sim, senhora. Com licença. – falou se retirando.

- Vamos Rukia. – chamou a mãe.

- Estou indo. – disse meio que a contragosto.

Rukia era totalmente contra casar-se com alguém que ela não conhecia. Ele podia ser amigo de seu pai, um bom partido e diversas outras coisas, mas ainda assim ela não o conhecia. Isso não faria dele um bom marido, talvez para seu pai sim, mas não para ela. Junto de sua mãe desceu as escadarias da mansão. O salão estava cheio.

- Boa noite, senhorita. – disse Ashido curvando-se perante Rukia.

- Boa noite. – falou reverenciando-o.

- Você está linda, se me permite dizer. – ele sorriu – Aceitaria dançar comigo?

"Tenho outra escolha?", pensou a morena – Claro. – disse ela sorrindo falso.

Byakuya de longe via a filha dançar com Ashido, junto de Hisana. Ele sorria satisfeito, já que parecia que Rukia estava finalmente se rendendo à idéia de casar-se com o pretendente que ele havia escolhido. Seu sorriso foi se desfazendo rapidamente ao ver Kurosaki Ichigo, acompanhado de seus pais Isshin e Masaki, adentrando o salão.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui, Hisana? – perguntou a esposa.

- Eu não poderia deixar de convidar Masaki e sua família, meu amor. – disse ela, calmamente – Você sabe que ela é minha amiga.

- Mas porque aquele moleque teve que vir também? – esbravejou Byakuya.

- Querido, Ichigo é filho deles. – falou suavemente.

A família Kurosaki era do Clã vizinho. Hisana e Masaki haviam crescido juntas no Distrito de Rukongai, até Hisana conhecer Byakuya e casar-se com ele. Já Masaki conheceu Isshin e foi com ele para Karakura, onde se casou e vive hoje, junto de seu filho Ichigo. Byakuya não ia muito com a cara de Ichigo, já que o ruivo e sua filha viviam brigando. Ou será que..?

"O que aquela cenoura ambulante 'tá fazendo aqui?", pensava a morena, não tirando os olhos do ruivo, o que foi percebido por Byakuya – "E o que a Inoue quer com ele?"

- O-Olá, Kurosaki-kun! – disse Orihime aproximando-se de Ichigo.

- Ah, oi Inoue. – falou sem dar muita importância.

- Será que você não... não queria..? – tentava falar, corada.

- Enfim te encontrei Inoue! Seu irmão está te procurando, vamos. – disse Tatsuki, puxando-a.

- C-Certo, até mais Kurosaki-kun. D-Desculpe! – falou a garota.

"Que garota mais doida.", pensou ele.

- Rukia? – chamava Ashido – Rukia? Você está me ouvindo?

- Ah! Sim, desculpe. O que falava? – perguntou a morena, voltando a olhar Ashido.

- Perguntei se você gostaria de visitar o meu Clã. – respondeu.

- Er... Bem, Ashido... – falava ela.

- Com licença, será que me permite uma dança com esta senhorita? – pediu um certo ruivo.

Assim como Byakuya e Hisana que assistiam ao baile lá de cima, Rukia e Ashido automaticamente olharam para o ruivo que estava parado ao lado deles. Masaki chamou a atenção do marido, que conversava sobre negócios com Kisuke, e mostrou-lhe a cena que acontecia no meio do salão. Depois olharam para Byakuya e deixaram escapar um sorriso.

- Ichigo? – sussurrou Rukia.

- Então, me permite? – perguntou novamente.

- Claro. – disse Ashido, retirando-se a contragosto.

Some people run

_Algumas pessoas correm_

Right into the fire

_Direto para o fogo_

Some people hide

_Algumas pessoas escondem_

Their every desire

_Todos os desejos_

- Porque fez isso? – perguntou a morena.

- Não posso dançar com você? – respondeu ele com outra pergunta.

- Você não gosta de dançar. – falou.

- Muito menos você. – retrucou.

- Idiota. – disse virando o rosto.

- 'Tava escrito na sua cara "Alguém me tire daqui, por favor!". – riu Ichigo.

- Você não presta mesmo. – falou encarando-o.

- Você deveria ser mais grata por eu ter te salvado.

- Ah claro, como se deixar de dançar com ele fosse me salvar. – confessou.

- Você não quer se casar com o Ashido? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Eu... – Rukia então olha direto nos olhos de Ichigo, não sabia o que falar – "Droga, porque eu fui dizer isso? Idiota!"

But we are the lovers

_Mas nós somos os amantes_

If you don't believe me

_Se você não acredita em mim_

Just look into my eyes

_Apenas olhe dentro dos meus olhos_

'Cause the heart never lies

_Porque o coração nunca mente_

De repente, o celular de Ichigo vibra em seu bolso.

- Eu preciso atender anã, desculpa. – disse o ruivo, indo em direção a sacada.

"Eu não sei se fico feliz ou irritada. Ah, dane-se!", disse Rukia, indo atrás dele.

- Então está tudo certo, Chad? – falava Ichigo no celular – Esta noite, ok. Olha, eu to 'num baile com os meus pais... Mas vou ver o que posso fazer. Certo, até. – completou, desligando o aparelho.

"O que esse poste 'tá aprontando?", pensava a morena, espionando-o atrás de um arbusto – "Espera... Cadê ele?"

- Escutar a conversa dos outros é feio, pequena. – sussurrou Ichigo no ouvido de Rukia.

- AH! – ela deu um grito abafado, já que o ruivo tapara sua boca – Que raios, Ichigo! Porque você fez isso, seu idiota! – ralhou ela.

- Você 'tava escutando a minha conversa. – disse.

- Você, - apontou para ele – me deixou sozinha no meio do salão.

- Eu precisei atender o celular. – justificou-se.

- Mas você supostamente estava dançando comigo. – queixou-se, "Espera, porque eu falei isso?", pensou a morena.

- Será que eu ouvi direito? Você... – falava o ruivo.

- _Rukia?_ – chamava alguém saindo pela porta da sacada.

- Cala a boca, morango amb..! – ela quase gritou, mas foi silenciada por Ichigo.

- Shh! – sussurrou ele. Ao ver que Ashido retornara para dentro do castelo, soltou-a.

- Você me irrita! – ralhou ela.

- Calma Rukia. – ele riu – Você continua nervosa, sabia?

- E você irritante. – retrucou – Não vai me contar?

- O quê? – perguntou.

- O que você vai fazer. Depois do baile. – falou curiosa.

- Creio não lhe dizer respeito, senhorita. – sorriu maroto.

- Aposto que é alguma coisa pervertida entre você e seus amigos. – mostrou-se indignada.

- E se for? Qual o problema? – divertiu-se ao vê-la corar – Escuta meio metro... – brincou ao vê-la ficar mais brava - ...você não quer se casar com ele?

- Creio não lhe dizer respeito. – sorriu triunfante ao usar as mesmas palavras do ruivo.

- Certo. – rendeu-se por fim – Eu lhe contarei, mas não aqui.

- Porque não pode ser aqui? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Quer saber ou não? – indagou, esticando a mão para Rukia.

**CONTINUA **

* * *

><p>Bem, a história dessa fic é engraçada. Eu vi uma imagem do Ichigo com a Rukia, e tive a ideia de fazer uma oneshot. Só que como eu me empolgo facilmente quando estou inspirada, essa one foi crescendo e crescendo e agora já tem 15 páginas. Sim, sei que não é aquilo tudo, mas eu realmente gostei dela. Eu já tinha escrito ela faz um tempinho, mas só agora resolvi postar. Vou ver se consigo escrever mais, espero que gostem! ;)<p>

Kissus, Sté~


	2. Chapter 2

_- Certo. – rendeu-se por fim – Eu lhe contarei, mas não aqui._

_- Porque não pode ser aqui? – perguntou desconfiada._

_- Quer saber ou não? – indagou, esticando a mão para Rukia._

oOo

- Chad e eu combinamos com Shinji de fazer uma viagem, digamos. – explicava ele, enquanto Rukia ouvia atentamente – Shinji conseguiu um barco com um conhecido, iremos esta noite.

- Seus pais sabem disso? – perguntou.

- Rukia, eu já tenho 18 anos. Não preciso mais da permissão deles. Mas sim, eu conversei com o velho sobre isso.

- E vocês vão aonde?

- Eles querem ir até o Hueco Mundo, mas parece que lá é meio perigoso.

- E o que vocês vão fazer lá?

- Chad quer ver se encontra alguns artefatos antigos para o avô dele. Já o Shinji disse que lá eles vendem espadas, como as dos shinigamis, sabe? E é o sonho dele.

- Sei. E você? O que procura?

- Nada em especial. Vou acompanhá-los, apenas. – concluiu.

- Ichigo, posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

- Depende. – ele falou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Posso ir junto? – pediu com "aquele" olhar.

- Sem chance! – disse – Lá é muito perigoso para você ir.

- Mas eu quero! – insistiu a morena – Por favor!

- Me dê um bom motivo. – pediu o ruivo. Claro que ela não teria motivos para ir até um lugar como aquele. Diante do silêncio dela, ele pensou que havia ganhado, mas quando ela o olhou novamente...

- Eu não quero me casar com o Ashido. Eu não o amo. – disse convicta.

If you want to fight

_Se você quiser lutar_

I'll stand right beside you

_Eu ficarei bem ao seu lado_

The day that you fall

_No dia em que você cair_

I'll be right behind you

_Eu estarei bem atrás de você_

- Certo baixinha. – falou Ichigo – Mas você terá que se comportar.

- Não sou como certas pessoas. – zombou, rindo.

- Porque eu fui aceitar isso? – disse baixo, mas alto o suficiente para Rukia ouvir e rir.

- Onde está minha filha? – perguntava Hisana.

- A última vez que a vi estava dançando com o tal Kurosaki. – esbravejou Ashido.

- Aquele moleque... Se ele fizer algo a Rukia, ele se verá comigo! – disse Byakuya.

- Vocês se preocupam demais. Eles devem estar lá fora. – falava Isshin calmamente.

- Ichigo é um bom rapaz, com certeza estão apenas conversando. – garantiu Masaki.

- Mas eles desapareceram faz um bom tempo. - disse Hisana preocupada.

- Vejam, eles estão ali. – apontou Isshin, ao ver Rukia e Ichigo entrarem no saguão.

- Ah, querida! Que bom te ver! – falou Hisana, correndo para abraçar a filha.

- Você está bem, Rukia? – perguntou Ashido.

- O que você fez com a minha filha, moleque? – acusou Byakuya.

Todos falavam simultaneamente. Tanto o ruivo como a morena não entendiam nada do que diziam. Ichigo podia ver uma enorme áurea negra vinda de Byakuya, enquanto Ashido parecia querer matá-lo com os olhos. Hisana já não estava mais desesperada como antes, e Rukia continuava sem entender o porquê daquilo tudo.

- Agora que está tudo bem, que tal voltarmos à festa? – falava Isshin animado.

- Acho melhor irmos, querido. – disse Masaki – Obrigada pela recepção, Hisana. Vá nos visitar um dia, todos serão bem vindos.

- Claro Masaki, eu que agradeço a presença. – concluiu Hisana.

- Até! – despediram-se todos.

O baile terminou minutos depois da saída dos Kurosaki. Ashido já havia ido também. Hisana e Byakuya foram para o quarto, e assim fez Rukia, afinal, precisava arrumar as suas coisas. E na casa dos Kurosaki acontecia o mesmo. Ichigo havia combinado de encontrar-se com Rukia no mesmo lugar em que eles haviam conversado. Era mais reservado e não tinha perigo de alguém os encontrar.

- Será que aquele idiota não vem? 'Tá ficando frio aqui. – falava a morena sozinha. Ela estava encostada em uma árvore no alto da colina, a qual ficava perto da mansão.

- Cheguei. – sussurrou o ruivo, assustando-a mais uma vez.

- Por céus, Ichigo! – disse ela – Você quase me matou pela 3ª vez hoje!

- Não era a minha intenção, senhorita. – zombou, mas vendo-a tremer, perguntou – 'Tá com frio?

- Um pouco. – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Tome. – tirou o casado e botou sobre os ombros dela – Pode ficar.

- Mas e você?

- Eu não to com frio. – sorriu – Vamos?

- Sim. – respondeu corada - "O cheiro dele... é tão bom.", pensou ao inalar aquele perfume, fechando os olhos. Acabou não percebendo que alguém a encarava naquele momento.

Ichigo nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito. Tão... Serena. O que diabos estava pensando, afinal? Acabou rindo de tais pensamentos. Tentou concentrar-se no caminho até o cais, onde Chad e Shinji estariam esperando-o. Qual seria a reação deles ao ver Rukia? Apesar de terem estudado junto com a morena, nunca falaram diretamente com ela. Aquela seria uma longa viagem.

- Ichigo está vindo. – falou Chad.

- Até que enfim. – disse Shinji – Espera, tem mais alguém com ele.

- Yo, Chad, Shinji. – cumprimentou o ruivo – Pessoal essa aqui é a Rukia, creio que já a conhecem do colégio.

- Olá. – disse a morena.

- Oi. – murmurou Chad.

- Ichigo, será que podemos conversar? – perguntou Shinji, distanciando-se junto a Chad.

- Ichigo, mas o que raios ela está fazendo aqui? – ralhou.

- Ela quis vir, deu um bom motivo. Não pude negar. – explicou o ruivo.

- E qual seria esse bom motivo? Fugir de casa? – falava.

- Escuta Shinji, são motivos pessoais dela. Ela é minha amiga e por isso eu a trouxe. – concluiu Ichigo.

- Ah sim, virou amiguinho dela agora, é? – zombou – O que você acha Chad?

- Se ela é amiga do Ichigo, não vejo problemas. – disse o moreno.

- Valeu Chad. – sorriu para o amigo – Podemos ir agora, Shinji?

- Vocês dois se merecem. Eu desisto! – ralhou ele, e saiu bufando para o barco.

- Ichigo, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rukia.

- Nada não. É que o Shinji é meio temperamental às vezes. – disse.

- Bem vinda, Rukia. – falou Chad, antes de subir no barco.

- Obrigada, Chad. – sorriu – Ichigo me espera!

- Anda logo, anã! – gritou – Vem, eu te ajudo. – disse, oferecendo a mão para ela subir.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda. – disse.

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa, você não consegue subir sozinha. – e ao falar isso, pegou-a pela mão e a puxou.

Ichigo não precisou usar muito de sua força, já que Rukia era leve, mas a distância entre eles era quase nula. Seus corpos estavam muito próximos, tanto devido ao impulso que ela fez para subir como a força que ele usou para puxá-la. Ficaram inertes por alguns segundos, olhando um nos olhos do outro. Separaram-se apenas quando o barco começou a se mover. Rukia ficou meio desconcertada com tal proximidade, e saiu chamando-o de idiota. O ruivo também ficou assim, mas acabou rindo.

- Ei pequena, espero que não se importe em dividir o "quarto" comigo. – disse Ichigo.

- Tenho outra escolha? – falou ela.

- Shinji e Chad ficarão aqui ao lado, se quiser posso trocar com um deles. – ao ver a cara que Rukia fez, voltou a falar – Tudo bem então.

- Ichigo? – chamou Chad – Essa noite Shinji ficará no comando. Ao amanhecer eu trocarei com ele, e você fica com a parte da tarde, ok?

- Certo Chad. Se precisar de alguma ajuda, pode me chamar. – disse o ruivo.

- Sim. – disse ao sair.

- Você sabe dirigir barcos, morango? – perguntou a morena.

- Tive umas aulas com o velho. Por quê?

- Sou muito jovem para morrer. – zombou – Escuta você... Tem alguma pretendente?

- Porque isso agora? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Só por curiosidade, não to com sono. – disse.

- Tenho. – respondeu. Ao ver que Rukia arregalou um pouco os olhos, prosseguiu – Ela se chama Senna, é de um Clã vizinho.

- Ah. – suspirou – Você gosta dela?

- Nos conhecemos faz pouco tempo. Não tenho como dizer ao certo se sinto algo por ela. – disse, aproximando-se de Rukia.

- Então porque vai se casar com ela? – falou, indo um pouco para trás – Digo, se não a ama... Porque fará isso? – encostou-se na parede.

- Meu pai diz que para anular uma tradição, basta você encontrar alguém que realmente ame. – disse – Como aconteceu com minha mãe e ele. – estavam frente a frente agora.

- E você... –

**CONTINUA**


	3. Chapter 3

_- Então porque vai se casar com ela? – falou, indo um pouco para trás – Digo, se não a ama... Porque fará isso? – encostou-se na parede._

_- Meu pai diz que para anular uma tradição, basta você encontrar alguém que realmente ame. – disse – Como aconteceu com minha mãe e ele. – estavam frente a frente agora._

_- E você..._ – tentava falar, mas a proximidade era tanta que já não conseguia.

Ichigo roçou levemente os lábios nos de Rukia. A morena arrepiou-se com aquele contato, já que nunca havia beijado ninguém antes. Era uma sensação nova para ela. Suas pernas estavam moles, parecia que ia cair. Automaticamente havia fechado os olhos, sua respiração estava um tanto quanto descompaçada. Que sensação era aquela?

- Desculpe Rukia. – pediu o ruivo, afastando-se.

O que ele estava fazendo? Rukia estava comprometida com outro (e ele também), mesmo que contra sua vontade, beijá-la não iria resolver as coisas, só iria piorar. A morena escorregou pela parede, arfando. Quase que beijara Ichigo! E o _pior_, ela queria aquilo, por céus! O que havia acontecido?

oOo

- Argh! – espreguiçava-se Rukia. Já havia amanhecido, olhou para o lado e não viu o ruivo. Não sabia como iria encará-lo devido ao "acontecimento" na noite anterior. Levantou-se da cama improvisada, arrumou-a e seguiu para o banheiro.

O barco não era muito grande, mas tinha cozinha, banheiro, uma mini sala e dois quartos. É, dava para o gasto. Ao sair do banheiro, seguiu para a cozinha, onde encontrou Ichigo preparando o café da manhã.

- Não sabia que também cozinhava. – falou encarando-o – Bom dia.

- Bom dia, anã. – disse sem olhá-la – Esse é mais um dos meus "dotes".

- O cheiro está bom. – dizia enquanto se sentava – O que é?

- Panquecas com ovos e bacon. Minha especialidade.

- Vamos ver se é tudo isso que você diz. – sorriu ao ver que ele também sorria.

- Primeiro as damas. – disse servindo-a.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu – Hm... Está realmente bom.

- Que bom que gostou. – disse.

- Agora é assim, Ichigo? Nem chama os amigos pra comer. – resmungou Shinji.

- Desde quando você precisa ser chamado pra comer? Senta aí. – retrucou.

- Essa coisa tá gostosa, hein? Já pode casar Ichigo. – disse comendo – A Senna não vai passar fome.

- Fica quieto, Shinji. – advertiu Chad, que acabara de entrar – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – Ichigo e Rukia responderam meio baixo.

- Vamos parar em uma ilha aqui próxima. – avisou Chad – Não vamos demorar, é só pra abastecer algumas coisas.

- Você podia mostrar a ilha pra tampinha, Ichigo. – disse Shinji – Enquanto eu e Chad compramos as coisas.

- Me chamou de quê, cabeça de pinico? – falou Rukia.

- Eu não tenho cabeça de pinico!

- Ah claro, vai ver que sou eu que tenho. – ironizava.

Ichigo e Chad riam dos dois. Até que ter Rukia a bordo era divertido, pensavam os três, mas em diferentes situações, claro. Chad voltou para o convés e Shinji foi dormir, afinal tinha ficado a noite toda acordado. Rukia ajudou Ichigo a arrumar a cozinha, permaneceram em constante silêncio, o tempo todo.

oOo

- Agora são 11 horas. – falou Chad – Partiremos às 13 horas, ok?

- Sim. – todos concordaram.

- Vamos Shinji. – chamou.

- Aonde quer ir, baixinha? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Eu não sou baixinha, você que é alto Poste-san. – respondeu.

- Porque eu concordei em te trazer mesmo? – falava consigo mesmo.

- Ei, Ichigo. – chamou-o - Porque você me pediu desculpas ontem?

- Quer sorvete? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- O quê?

- Você. Quer sorvete? – repetiu a pergunta.

- Ah, pode ser. – respondeu sem ânimo. "Acho melhor deixar essa conversa para outra hora.", pensou.

Ichigo comprou os sorvetes e foram se sentar embaixo de uma árvore que tinha por ali. Estava um dia quente, nada melhor que um sorvete para refrescar. Ao terminarem, ficaram ali sentados por mais um tempo, apenas sentindo uma leve brisa tocar-lhes o rosto.

- Porque eu sou um idiota. – disse Ichigo, do nada.

- Do que você 'tá falando? – perguntou.

- Do porque eu lhe pedi desculpas. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, Rukia. Eu não posso.

- Aquilo o que, Ichigo? – disse ela. "Será que ele 'tá falando do beijo?"

- Te beijar. – voltou o seu olhar para a morena – Não é certo. Tanto eu como você estamos comprometidos com outras pessoas.

- Entendo. – abaixou o olhar.

Ficaram ali por mais um tempo. O sol havia sido ofuscado pelas nuvens, em breve uma tempestade se formaria. Resolveram voltar para o barco. Caminhavam lado a lado, mas em silêncio. Aquela havia sido uma conversa... Tensa? Para duas pessoas que não se suportavam e agora estavam discutindo isso, o que será que estava acontecendo? O que estava se passando na cabeça de Ichigo e Rukia naquele momento? Estaria nascendo algum outro tipo de sentimento?

oOo

**- Enquanto isso no Clã Kuchiki - **

- Hisana-sama, a senhorita Rukia não está no quarto. – falou Saiyuki – Mas ela deixou esta carta. – entrou a mesma para Hisana.

- Deixe-me ver. – pegou a carta e começou a ler.

"_Mamãe. Como eu havia lhe dito mais cedo, não vão me obrigar a casar com alguém que eu não amo. Acho que essa escolha quem deve fazer sou eu, já que serei eu que passarei o resto da minha vida com ele, e não você ou o papai. Esta noite farei uma viagem, não lhe direi aonde, pois não quero guardas me procurando. Esta foi uma decisão minha. Não quero que se preocupe, estou com um amigo. Isto basta. Te amo, sua filha Rukia."_

- Oh minha filha, o que direi ao seu pai? – lastimava a senhora.

oOo

- Temos que ir logo. – disse Chad – Uma tempestade está por vir a qualquer momento.

- Já guardei as coisas. – falou Shinji – Vamos, Ichigo!

- Estamos indo! – gritou de longe – Vamos correr Rukia.

- Certo. – disse, e percebeu que o ruivo havia pegado em sua mão para correr.

Rukia já não sabia mais no que pensar. Sua relação com Ichigo sempre fora "difícil", digamos. Eles viviam brigando. Claro, havia alguns momentos em que conversavam normalmente, mas na maioria das vezes acabavam trocando insultos. E toda essa proximidade com ele nos últimos dias havia deixado a morena confusa. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

oOo

**- De volta a mansão - **

- Quero todos os guardas procurando minha filha. – mandava Byakuya – Vamos até a cidade de Karakura.

- Sim, senhor. – disse o capitão.

- Querido, Rukia deixou claro na carta que ela não quer... – tentava dizer Hisana.

- Não me importa o que ela quer ou não. Isso só pode ser coisa daquele moleque! – esbravejou – Eu vou matá-lo!

- Por Kami-sama, Byakuya!

- Está tudo pronto, senhor. – informou o tenente.

- Então vamos. – falou saindo porta a fora.

oOo

Era a vez de Ichigo comandar o barco, e para a sua infelicidade, chovia intensamente. Ele não tinha outra escolha, já estavam longe da ilha e não tinha outro lugar para ancorar o barco. Chad e Shinji foram arrumar as coisas que haviam comprado na ilha. Já a morena não tinha nada o que fazer, e a única coisa que ocupava a sua mente no momento era a preocupação com o ruivo.

- Esse idiota vai acabar pegando um resfriado. – murmurou.

Algumas horas se passaram desde então. Já estava no finalzinho da tarde, lá pras 18 horas. A chuva não dava trégua, continuava caindo. Chad junto de Rukia começavam a preparar a janta, enquanto Shinji olhava o mapa.

- Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, chegaremos lá em dois dias. – disse o loiro.

- É um bom tempo. – comentou Chad – Mais três dias para voltar... Ficaremos fora por uma semana.

"Tempo suficiente para me livrar do Ashido.", pensava Rukia.

**CONTINUA**


	4. Chapter 4

_- Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, chegaremos lá em dois dias. – disse o loiro._

_- É um bom tempo. – comentou Chad – Mais três dias para voltar... Ficaremos fora por uma semana._

"_Tempo suficiente para me livrar do Ashido.", pensava Rukia._

oOo

**- Clã Kurosaki -**

- Eu já disse que não sei aonde Ichigo foi. – explicava Isshin.

- Como não? – dizia Byakuya – Vai dizer que também não sabe que o seu filho seqüestrou a minha filha?

- O quê? – perguntou.

- Ela deixou uma carta dizendo que foi viajar com um "amigo". Só pode ser aquele moleque.

- Estou lhe dizendo a verdade, Byakuya, eu...

- Ah, faça-me o favor. – cortou – Me diga aonde foram.

- Ichigo me falou dessa viagem, mas não disse aonde iam.

- Certo, já vi que você não irá falar. Vamos embora.

- Byakuya, vamos conv..! – tentou Isshin. Tarde demais, ele já havia partido – Por céus, meu filho, o que você fez?

oOo

A tempestade por fim havia passado. Todos haviam jantado, exceto Ichigo que pegara um forte resfriado e não quis comer. Shinji foi para o convés, Chad foi dormir e Rukia permaneceu cuidando de Ichigo.

- Vamos, Ichigo, você tem que comer algo. – dizia a morena, em vão.

- Atchim! – espirrou – Eu não estou com fome, obrigado.

- Não interessa. Você precisa comer. – tentava em vão.

- Nossa como 'tá frio aqui. – falou ao cobrir-se.

- Deixe-me ver uma coisa. – falou pondo a mão sobre a testa dele – Você está com febre. Vou pegar um remédio.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou um comprimido para abaixar a febre que havia na caixa de remédios. Trouxe junto um copo d'água e uma compressa.

- Levante-se. – pediu – Tome isso, isso vai ajudar. – disse dando o comprido e o copo d'água. Ao ver que a camiseta dele estava encharcada, não teve outra escolha. – Onde estão as suas roupas? Você precisa trocar a camiseta.

- Deixa que eu pego. – falou tentando levantar.

- Onde está, Ichigo?

- Ali. – apontou para uma mochila.

- Fique aí. – ordenou. Foi até a mochila e pegou uma camiseta.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – ele disse, tirando a camisa.

- Eu sei. – ajudou-o – Mas eu quero.

Ichigo podia ser um cabeça de cenoura irritante, mas ainda assim era lindo. Não podia negar que o rapaz tinha um belo corpo. Um sorriso que a deixava com as pernas bambas. E um cheiro tão bom... E vê-lo assim, nesse estado (sem camisa), deixou Rukia perturbada. Mas foi ela que quis assim, não é?

- Melhor agora, não? – perguntou satisfeita.

- Sim, obrigado. – disse voltando-se a deitar.

- Espera. – pediu, e sentou-se na cama – Pode deitar agora.

O ruivo deitou a cabeça no colo de Rukia. Ela pegou a compressa e pôs sob a testa dele, isso ajudaria a baixar a febre. Ao vê-lo daquele jeito, não pode conter um pequeno sorriso. Nunca o vira tão calmo. Seus olhos estavam agora fechados. Sua respiração parecia calma e ao mesmo tempo acelerada. Ou seria o seu coração? Começou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos, sem nem perceber ao certo.

"É uma sensação tão boa.", pensavam ambos. E assim adormeceram.

oOo

**- Ao anoitecer no Clã Kuchiki - **

- Chame Byakuya. – ordenou um senhor.

- Sim, Ginrei-sama. – disse Saiyuki.

Minutos depois, Byakuya entrou no quarto onde estava seu pai. Sem pronunciar uma palavra, pôs-se ao lado da cama onde este se encontrava deitado. Pode ver que ele respirava com dificuldade.

- Eu soube de Rukia. – dizia calmamente – Você sabia que... Que isso ia acontecer... Ela é... Igual a você, Byakuya. – falava ainda mais devagar – Quero lhe fazer... Um último pedido.

- E qual seria meu pai? – perguntou, ainda assim frio.

- Deixe-a fazer... As suas próprias escolhas. Cof, cof. – tossiu – Não a magoe, meu filho.

- Não pos... – ia dizendo.

- Me prometa. – pediu, já fechando os olhos.

- Eu prometo. – disse, meio relutante.

- Saiyuki, ligue para o hospital. – disse Byakuya, após fechar a porta do quarto.

oOo

Já era de madrugada quando Ichigo acordou. Foi aí que percebeu que adormecera no colo de Rukia. Não queria acordá-la, mas ela precisava descansar.

- Rukia. – sussurrou – Rukia acorda.

- Hmm... – disse sonolenta.

- Ei pequena. – chamava-a em vão – Você fica tão diferente quando dorme. – sorriu. Levantou-se devagar e pegou-a no colo. Lentamente a deitou na cama, cobrindo-a. – Obrigado, Rukia.

oOo

Amanhecia, enfim mais um dia começava. Já estavam na metade do percurso até o Hueco Mundo. Chad acordou cedo e fez o café, deixando em cima da mesa para os outros. Foi até Shinji, que estava cansado, e trocou de lugar com o amigo. Este nem sequer tocou no café, foi direto para a cama. Ichigo acordou primeiro que Rukia e foi para a cozinha. Pegou algumas coisas e levou para o quarto, deixando ao lado da cama da morena. Seguiu para o convés, onde estava Chad.

- Yo, Chad. – disse.

- Bom dia, Ichigo. – falou o moreno – Está melhor?

- Sim. Acho que era apenas um resfriado passageiro.

- E a Rukia? – perguntou.

- Ainda está dormindo. – disse o ruivo, olhando para o nada.

- Você já falou com ela?

oOo

Naquele momento, a morena acordava.

- Hmm... – suspirava – Onde estou? – disse esfregando os olhos – O que..? – perguntou-se ao ver que estava em sua cama. Piscou várias vezes. Havia mesmo uma bandeja ao seu lado com o café da manhã? "Um bilhete?"

"_Yo, pequena. Isto é apenas uma forma de agradecer pelo o que você fez por mim noite passada. Obrigado."_

- Idiota. – sorriu.

Rukia tomou o seu café da manhã, levantou-se e trocou de roupa. Após escovar os dentes, subiu para o convés, onde deveriam estar Ichigo e Chad. Ao chegar lá em cima, viu que conversavam. Ouviu o seu nome, resolveu esconder-se e escutar o que falavam.

- Falei. – respondeu o ruivo – Mas não tudo.

**CONTINUA**


	5. Chapter 5

_Rukia tomou o seu café da manhã, levantou-se e trocou de roupa. Após escovar os dentes, subiu para o convés, onde deveriam estar Ichigo e Chad. Ao chegar lá em cima, viu que conversavam. Ouviu o seu nome, resolveu esconder-se e escutar o que falavam._

_- Falei. – respondeu o ruivo – Mas não tudo._

- Porque não conversa com ela? Diga o que realmente sente.

- Não é tão simples assim, Chad. – dizia o ruivo – Rukia e eu vivemos brigando por tudo. Estamos comprometidos com pessoas diferentes. Sem falar no pai dela que me detesta.

- Mas você mesmo disse que ela não quer se casar com aquele cara.

- Sim, mas isso não muda o fato dele ainda ser o noivo dela.

- É por isso que você não fala pra ela? – falava Chad – E se ela corresponder seus sentimentos, Ichigo?

- Não posso me envolver com ela agora, Chad. – encarou o amigo – E quando voltarmos para a cidade? Ela será obrigada a casar-se com Ashido e eu com Senna. Não quero magoá-la ainda mais.

- E aquilo que seu pai lhe disse? Sobre quebrar a tradição.

- E se ela não me amar? Mesmo assim, o pai dela nunca concordaria com algo desse.

- Faça o que achar melhor, Ichigo. – disse Chad – Apenas saiba que sempre poderá contar comigo.

- Obrigado, Chad. – agradeceu – Sei disso.

Após escutar aquilo, Rukia não sabia no que pensar. Então Ichigo... Gostava mesmo dela? Mas como? Desde quando? Ambos nunca demonstraram algum tipo de sentimento afetuoso entre si. Como ele mesmo disse, eles viviam brigando. Estava confusa, precisava clarear seus pensamentos. Seguiu até o outro lado do barco. Sentou-se em um banco de madeira que havia ali, e ficou olhando para o horizonte. Deixou que uma leve brisa que passava por ali limpasse seus pensamentos. Estava mais tranqüila agora.

- Vamos parar aqui. – disse Chad, próximo ao cais – Podemos almoçar em algum lugar, o que acham?

- Eu topo, 'to com uma fome! – dizia Shinji, espreguiçando-se.

- Por mim tudo bem. – falou Ichigo – Alguém viu a Rukia?

- Estou aqui. – disse aproximando-se dos três – Eu aceito, também.

- Então vamos, me ajude Shinji. – pediu Chad.

- Ichigo. – chamou-o – Obrigada.

- De nada, pequena. – sorriu – Vamos?

- Sim. – respondeu seguindo-o.

- O que acham desse aqui? Parece ser bom. – disse o loiro.

- Vamos entrar. – falou Chad.

O ambiente era agradável, a comida parecia ser caseira e o cheiro estava bom. Sentaram-se em uma mesa perto da janela, a qual tinha vista para um parquinho onde várias crianças brincavam. O tempo estava ameno, e não havia previsões de tempestades para aquele dia. O almoço não demorou a chegar. Após estarem todos satisfeitos, foram dar um passeio.

- Ei, Chad e eu vamos ali naquela loja ver uns artigos antigos. Não demoramos. – avisou Shinji.

- Certo, nos encontramos no barco por volta de uma hora. – disse Ichigo.

- Ok. – falaram os demais.

- Aonde quer ir, pequena? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Ouvi uma mulher falando que naquele cais, tem uma vista muito bonita. – disse.

- Então vamos lá. – falou, começando a caminhar.

Ao chegarem lá, havia uma velha cabana a qual parecia estar abandonada. O lugar era meio deserto, e não estava em suas melhores condições. Apesar disso, ao chegarem mais perto do cais, Rukia não se conteve e decidiu ir até o final. Andou cuidadosamente até lá, com Ichigo ao seu lado. Sentou-se no chão de madeira e ficou admirando o lugar. Realmente tinha uma bela vista.

- Ichigo, eu ouvi você e o Chad conversando. – falou receosa.

- Você o quê? – perguntou indignado – Rukia, você não...

- Foi coincidência! – disse rapidamente – Eu estava indo até o convés e...

- Você não tinha o direito! – falou levantando.

- Não me venha com essa conversa! – também levantou.

- Você tem que parar de ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros.

- E você tem que parar de me dizer o que fazer! – alterou-se – Eu sei o que é melhor para mim!

- Fugir de casa não é a melhor solução para não se casar. – falou sem medir as palavras – Rukia espera. – disse arrependido.

- Me solta Ichigo! – falou desvencilhando-se dele.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo. – ia dizendo atrás dela.

- Mas disse! – gritou.

O chão do cais já estava meio velho, algumas tábuas estavam quebradas. Rukia andava tão rápido que nem se preocupou em olhar onde pisava. De repente, uma das tábuas do cais quebra, fazendo com que ela caísse no mar. Estavam a alguns metros da calçada, sinal de que ali era fundo, e a morena não sabia nadar.

- Rukia! – gritou Ichigo, pulando na água.

- Cof, cof! – tossia.

- Segure-se em mim. – pediu o ruivo. Nadou até chegar à parte rasa.

- Eu posso me virar sozinha agora. – disse mal humorada.

- Rukia, me desculpa. – dizia ele.

- Por me dizer aquilo ou por me ter feito cair na água?

- Você que saiu andando que nem uma louca e caiu.

- A madeira estava podre. – disse virando-se para ele.

- Mas se você tivesse ido com calma, não teria quebrado. – parou frente a ela.

- Se _você_ não tivesse me irritado, eu não teria ido. – frisou o "você".

- Como nos bons e velhos tempos. – ironizou.

- Você é irritante. – virou-se.

- Você que fica ouvindo o que não é para ouvir.

- Eu já disse que foi por acaso, caramba! – disse olhando para ele, e voltou a andar.

- Cuidado para não se afogar na terra desta vez. – zombou.

- Vá à merda, Ichigo! – gritou.

"Ela não tem jeito, mesmo.", pensou rindo – Ei, Rukia! – chamou-a.

A morena não olhou para trás, continuou andando sem se importar com o ruivo. Estava prestes a chegar ao começo do cais quando sente uma mão tocar-lhe o braço, puxando-a bruscamente. Sentiu aqueles mesmos lábios sobre os seus novamente. Fechou lentamente os olhos, mudando a profundidade do beijo. Passou as mãos pelo pescoço de Ichigo, enquanto este a puxava para mais perto de si. Deixou-se levar por ele, enquanto as suas línguas se entrelaçavam em uma dança constante, ela acariciava os cabelos ruivos. Após algum tempo, cessaram o beijo em busca de ar. Estavam ofegantes e Rukia não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

- Ei, pequena. – chamou-a.

- Não me peça desculpas novamente. – disse ela.

- Por quê? – riu.

- Eu vou te bater, sério. – por fim o encarou.

- Você fica linda assim. – disse.

- Idiota. – acabou rindo – O que vamos fazer agora? Ainda temos tempo.

- Eu tenho uma sugestão. – disse com um olhar malicioso, abraçando-a mais.

- Você definitivamente não presta Ichigo. – sorriu e o beijou.

- Acho que Chad e Shinji ainda não voltaram. – disse Ichigo, após subir no barco.

- Ainda faltam alguns minutos para dar uma hora. – falou, subindo também.

- Quer dizer que ainda temos alguns minutos a sós? – sorriu.

- Creio que sim. – disse ao depositar um selinho nos lábios do ruivo.

- Já estão assim, é? – zombou o loiro ao chegar - O passeio deve ter sido bom.

- É o que parece. – concordou Chad.

- Até você Chad? – disse Ichigo, e todos riram.

Após todos estarem a bordo, Ichigo foi para o seu posto. Chad e Shinji foram mostrar para Rukia o que haviam comprado na loja. Shinji ficara fascinado por uma réplica de uma moeda Chinesa antiga, e como ele fazia coleção de moedas, esta não podia faltar. Já Chad comprara um calendário Asteca feito de pedra, o qual seu avô iria adorar. Ficaram conversando por mais um tempo. A tarde passou rápido, o clima estava bom e nem sinal de tempestade. Shinji via televisão, Chad tentava decifrar o tal calendário e Rukia resolveu fazer companhia para um certo ruivo.

- O que está fazendo, Poste-san? – perguntou divertida.

- Manejando um barco, e você baixinha?

- Chad e Shinji estavam me mostrando o que compraram.

- O que achou deles?

- São bons amigos. Chad é meio na dele, e o Shinji é um palhaço.

- É. – riu Ichigo – Shinji é assim por natureza.

- Há quanto tempo se conhecem? – disse, se sentando.

- Chad e eu somos vizinhos. E o Shinji foi para Karakura há uns três anos.

- É eu lembro. – falou – Apesar de estudarmos juntos, nunca cheguei a falar com eles.

O colégio em que estudavam, Seikai School, recebia alunos de todos os Clãs, por ser um dos melhores de toda a Seireitei. Como podem ver, os Clãs Kuchiki e Kurosaki, assim como outros, ficam no mesmo lugar (Seireitei), mas em cidades diferentes (Soul Society e Karakura). E há também o Hueco Mundo, uma cidade mais afastada.

- Seja sincera Rukia, o seu grupo nunca se misturava.

- O seu também não. - defendeu-se.

- A não ser quando se tratava da Hiyori. – riu o ruivo.

- Como assim? – perguntou.

- Shinji e Hiyori. – disse – Digamos que eles têm um "caso".

- Bem que eu suspeitava. Hiyori ficava irritada sempre que falávamos dele.

- Shinji adora irritá-la. Eu ainda acho que ele é masoquista.

- Por quê?

- Sempre que ele faz isso, ela bate nele. – riu.

- Idiota. – não pode deixar de rir também – E você Ichigo, já teve algum caso?

- Não vou lhe falar dos meus ex-relacionamentos, pequena.

- Porque não? – indignou-se.

- Porque eu nunca tive algo assim. – disse se aproximando dela.

- Assim como? – murmurou, encarando-o.

- Como nós dois. – tocou suavemente no rosto dela.

Aquele toque... Rukia foi fechando os olhos devagar. Respirou fundo, enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente dela. Trocaram um beijo lento, calmo, mas apaixonado. Sim, Ichigo e Rukia estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Engraçado, não? Antes mal podiam se olhar que já discutiam, e agora estavam trocando beijos. Separaram-se e sorriram cúmplices. Ichigo voltou a manejar o barco, enquanto a morena ficou ali sentada, fazendo-o companhia.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

><p>Yo, minna! Bem, eu tinha escrito até essa parte, e agora preciso de inspiração pra escrever o resto x.x Mas espero que estejam gostando ;D Kissus~<p> 


End file.
